Acceptance and Support
by rockhotch31
Summary: While the subplot is Hotch and Rossi's established relationship, the main plot is about the team dealing with their relationship. Even if you are not into H/R slash, please give it a chance.


**Author's Notes: This is a continuation of my story of Hotch and Rossi's established relationship. However, it is a VERY team oriented fic. H/R slash may not be your cup of tea, but please give it a chance. While the rating is "T", there is nothing explicit. I don't want the FF Gestapo on my a**. And yes, they are out there. The final scene is my take on the end of "Family Affair". Some of the words belong to Kimberly Harrison, writer of the episode.**

**And as always, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**This is for my Hotch sisters, starting with my mentor!**

Acceptance and Support

The team settled into their seats on the Gulf Stream in the Alabama mid-morning. Having wrapped up their latest case eleven hours earlier, after four days of exhaustive work, Hotch had persuaded Chief Strauss to approve another hotel night stay to let the team get a good night's sleep; if that was possible with this job.

Yet, this team, because they were good at what they do, all seemed to have enjoyed eight hours of blissful sleep. They had enjoyed a hearty breakfast together at a local Birmingham pancake house, before heading to the airport and everyone was in a chipper mood. Chuck and Angie gently guided their ride northeast to get the team home.

Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and JJ sat in the four top of seats together on the left side of the plane. Hotch and Dave were seated in the two top to the right and behind them. While Hotch, as usual, was heads down in his files, Dave took the time to check the stock market and gold values on his cell phone after reading the morning paper. The rest casually talked. As the flight went into its first hour, the gang of four quietly settled into a card game.

Dave eyed Hotch. "What are you going to do about Jack?"

"Dave, he was kicking his soccer ball around the house and broke a lamp. And as much as I love Jess, I agree with her. It's not her place to reprimand him. That's on us."

The rest of team, having already suspicioned the two of them were in a relationship, blinked at each other and silently continued their card game, while four finely tuned sets of ears listened into the conversation. Morgan silently blinked on the laptop to get Garcia listening in as well as JJ peered into the video camera of the laptop, putting her fingers to her lips. Garcia just smiled back at them.

"Aaron, I agree. Jack shouldn't have been doing that. But come on Aaron; I still don't have our home ready for an active six year old boy." Emily raised her eyebrows at Morgan.

"That still doesn't defend what he did Dave."

"I know Aaron, but can't you cut him a little slack?"

"And that's what you still have to learn Dave. As hard and bad as it hurts, being a parent means sometimes you have to be a hardass. I don't like it either. But it has to be done. Jack was wrong and he has to face the music for his actions." JJ, looking at Spence, slowly nodded her head to a _been there, done that_ moment.

Dave shrugged. "I know Aaron. Btw, I forgot to tell you yesterday. Harvey texted me; the paperwork for me adopting Jack is just about done. He got the letter from Haley's folks so we should be good to go." The rest sitting in the four top smiled at each other. They watched Garcia quickly scribbling something and then holding up a sign. "YAY!" it said.

"That's great news Dave," Aaron smiled. "I'm glad you'll have that legal protection to take of Jack. And John and Hilary have been amazing. I truly didn't think they would accept us."

Dave smiled. "They know the loving home we're providing Jack, Aaron. They've been welcomed from day one and that's been reciprocated. They just want you and Jack to be happy. Just like Haley wanted." The other four beamed, as they snuck a look at Garcia on the laptop screen smiling broadly.

"Nice diversion Dave, but it doesn't get me away from the fact that Jack still broke a lamp." Reid stifled a laugh.

"I never liked that damn lamp anyway. Wife three bought it," Dave said.

"Then why the hell did you keep it around?" Aaron asked incredulously. It was Morgan's turn to choke back a laugh.

"Because I considered it a trophy." Aaron arched his eyebrows at Dave. "My divorce lawyer was better than hers," he said with a chuckle. Aaron just shook his head.

-00CM00-

A few weeks later, Morgan and Rossi were driving away from what they thought was a lead on their latest case in Peoria, Illinois while they monitored the rest of the team, following another lead that Garcia had just given them. As they listened, they heard the team entering the home of the unsub and taking down the suspect, with the assistance of the local PD. Garcia, of course, had patched them into the comm line. They heard Reid say, "Suspect down and in custody." Dave pinged his Bureau comm key attached to his Kevlar.

"Everybody OK?" he simply asked.

"Roger that," Prentiss replied. Dave and Morgan shared smiles and relaxed.

As they drove a bit further, Morgan looked at Rossi. "Mind if I ask you something?"

David Rossi, profiler extraordinaire, knew exactly where the conversation was heading but wanted Morgan to take the first step. He simply smiled at Morgan as he made a mental note: _I can't wait to tell Aaron about this tonight in bed_.

Morgan took a short, close look at Dave, and then smiled, putting his eyes back on his driving. "You know what I'm going to ask, don't you."

"Yes, Derek, I do. But I'm going to make you ask anyway," Dave said with a smile. "Spit it out."

"OK. You and Hotch are officially a couple?"

"Yes, Derek, we are. You have a problem with that?"

"Hell no," Derek quickly defended. "It's just that I, well, we, I mean I, never imagined…." Derek let the words hang.

Dave was going to give him no reprieve. "Imagined what…."

Morgan swung a look at Dave before returning to driving. "You are a tough SOB, aren't you?" Dave looked at him, quietly smiling. "God damn Dave; you man, I can understand. I mean, when you rejoined the team, you reputation proceeded you. You are a world class player. So it really doesn't surprise me…."

"Me?" Dave interrupted. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, he was going to get Morgan to admit the truth.

"OK, all of us, that you could swing both ways." Dave continued to smile at Morgan's discomfort with the conversation. Morgan shot Rossi another sideways glance. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yup," Dave broadly smiled. Morgan concentrated on his driving and then smiled to himself. _Damn Dave, you are good_. He still took a few moments before he asked the "big question".

"But damn, man, Hotch?"

"See, that wasn't so tough to say after all," Dave laughed at him.

"Come on man. Shit he's as straight laced as they come. Or at least we all thought," Derek added, nervously smiling at Dave.

"Derek, it's not about being straight laced. What if I told you about a couple that after years of a friendship, that grew deeper and deeper, finally realized they loved each other?"

"I'd say follow you heart," Morgan truthfully answered.

"Thank you," Dave smiled. "We did." He eyed Morgan. "But you're still having trouble seeing Aaron in that role, aren't you; hell, all of you."

Derek looked through the windshield as he thought. After a few seconds, he said, "Yeah, I'll be honest enough to admit it's a little tough to imagine," he smiled slightly. "None of us thought Hotch had that in him."

"Frankly, neither did I in the beginning. But it just developed. But the bigger question is this: simply why do you have trouble seeing Hotch like that?" Dave simply questioned. Morgan looked at him and Dave smiled. "Don't answer that, I'll tell you. You and the rest of the team keep stumbling over the labels; 'gay' or 'homosexual'. We think of it as purely two people that deeply love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives being happy."

"Well, I know you are," Derek smiled. "Hell, man, it's oozing out of you."

Dave smiled. "I've finally got a family; a person to share my life with and a son that I love more than my own life."

Derek, now totally relaxed, asked, "How's Jack with all of it?"

"He bought in from day one. After Haley, even as young as he was, he knew that Aaron was hurting and very unhappy. I was around a lot for the both of them in those tough days. Jack and I got close as well. All Jack wants is for his dad to be happy. And since his dad is, he's happy too."

Derek smiled at that thought and then turned serious. "Rossi, I gotta ask: does Strauss know?"

"She figured it out when Aaron put in his change of address through the system," Dave smiled.

Morgan snickered. "And….."

"Derek, when have you seen me take any of Erin Strauss' shit?"

As Aaron and Dave relaxed in their bed later that evening, Dave replayed the whole conversation to Aaron. "So he's OK with us?"

"Aaron, I've got a hundred dollars that says the entire team has been filled in on that conversation, just like you. They are all OK with us. And Aaron," Dave lovingly stroking Aaron's chin, "they know what you went through after Haley. They simply want you to be happy."

Aaron looked at his partner, his lover, his friend and smiled. While they shared a room when on the road with cases, and yes a bed, they never made love; mostly because they were just too damn tired. And Dave also knew that was one area of their relationship that Aaron would not cross the line. The rest of the team wasn't getting any loving; neither were they. Dave accepted that, giving testament to Hotch's leadership of the team.

Yet, one look, and Dave saw the smoldering eyes of his partner. He curled up onto to Aaron, starting his ministrations to get them both horny as hell. Aaron just moaned.

-00CM00-

The entire team knew that Hotch was training for the FBI Triathlon. One morning, on the road for a case in Austin, Texas, Hotch even told them about his training partner over breakfast. A lovely brunette named Beth.

Morgan couldn't resist. He gave Rossi, sitting next to him, a rub of his shoulder. "Jealous, old man?"

Dave just smiled. "Nope; we had Beth and her partner Amy over to the house for dinner last week." The rest laughed at Morgan getting caught.

Yet in the days leading up to the triathlon, the team silently planned to be there for Hotch, secretly hoping they would get to see the happy family together at last. As they flew home from Atlanta, Reid covertly managed to get out of Hotch some of his times for each leg he knew Hotch had timed for himself to track his progress. As Reid climbed back into the four top of seats with Emily and JJ, he winked at them.

By 10:30 the next morning, Morgan, Reid, Garcia, Emily and JJ were standing off in the sidelines at the end of the triathlon as the first competitors in the race began crossing the finish line. As Morgan and Reid were giving the girls a ration of shit about their hangovers, Reid nodded in the distance. "Hey guys."

They all looked to see Rossi and Jack coming towards them. In Rossi's right hand was a piece of tag board, obviously a sign for Hotch and an athletic bag, while he securely held Jack's hand in his left. Jack was holding the leash for Mudgie in his left hand. As they approached the group, Jack looked at Dave. "Papa, they're all here!" he smiled. He slipped out of Dave's hand as the group melted at Jack's words to Rossi. "Come on Mudg!" Jack said racing towards them, nearly knocking the still half looped Garcia off her feet as powered into her for a hug. "Hi Aunt Penny," he enthusiastically shouted. While all the ladies cringed, Mudg happily barked at them all, even Reid. Morgan and Reid laughed at the girls as Garcia gave Jack a big hug.

Yet JJ, being the mother, was the first to notice the young Hotchner's smile. "Jack, do I see a tooth missing?" she said as she kneeled down to give him a hug.

Jack proudly smiled. "Yup Aunt Jayje; and there's two more really loose," he added, opening his mouth to tongue at the two that waggled. JJ did her "mom" inspection and pulled him into a hug.

As she released him, Emily said "Jack, what's that Papa has?" smiling broadly at Dave, getting a huge smile of pride back.

"Aunt Emily, that's the sign Papa and I made for dad this morning. Papa bought the sign and I got to decorate it. I put the glue and sparkles on myself," he smiled. "And Papa spelled the words for me, but I wrote them. Mrs. McKee taught me my letters," Jack boasted.

Emily pulled the sign up from Rossi's hand to take a look at it. "Wow Jack, that's fantastic! I'm sure your dad will love it," she smiled as she gave Jack a hug as well.

Rossi looked at the ladies. "You three look in _fine_ form this morning," he smiled.

"They had a tangle with a green fairy and lost," Morgan teased.

"Screw you both," Emily said sarcastically.

Dave shot her a look. "My son is here."

Before Emily could answer, Jack looked at her. "It's OK Aunt Emily. You really didn't swear. And Papa still does every now and then." It was team's turn to laugh at Rossi.

Mudg barked at Jack. "Papa, you put Mudg's Frisbee in the bag right?" Dave nodded. "Can Mudg and I play?"

Dave rubbed the back of Jack's neck. "Just a second Champino; we gotta find out where dad is first. You don't want to miss him crossing the finish line do you?"

"Uh huh, Papa. Then he wouldn't see my sign."

Dave smiled at his son and looked at Reid. "So Doc, what's your stats telling you?"

Reid looked at his watch. "I'd say he's still about a half hour out."

Dave reached into the gym bag to find Mudg's Frisbee. He had put it in, knowing that Jack and Mudg would have some time to play together in the park. JJ looked at the bag that Dave was digging through. "Just what do you have in there?" Emily was still holding Jack's sign.

"The clothes Aaron wanted for after the race. And being a well-prepared parent," he paused, looking at JJ, "or at least learning," JJ smiled, "a juice box, some animal crackers, water for Mudg," he continued, finally pulling out what he was looking for, " and Mudg's Frisbee." Mudg barked loudly, causing Garcia to cringe. He smiled at Jack, "There ya go son."

"Thanks Papa!" Jack said, letting Mudg off the leash and handing it to Dave. He and Mudg sped off a way into a clearing to play catch, Mudg happily barking.

Morgan looked at Dave. "I've got them Papa," he smiled.

Dave smiled broadly at the sight. JJ rubbed his bicep. "You finally have what you've always wanted, don't you."

"Yes, I do," Dave quietly said.

"That's great Rossi," Reid smiled.

JJ hugged him. She whispered in his ear. "I'm happy for you; and Hotch and Jack." The rest just beamed.

About twenty minutes later, a group had just vacated their place at the finish line and Reid and the ladies moved in. Dave got Jack, Mudg and Morgan rounded up and they joined them. "Papa," Jack said, "Mudg needs some water." Mudg's tongue was hanging out as he panted with his gray hair showing around his muzzle. The team all looked at each other smiling. _Dave isn't the only one Jack is keeping young_.

After Jack gave Mudg some water, they stood with the team. "Papa, where's my sign?"

"I've got it Jack," Emily said. Jack smiled at her.

"But Papa, I can't see," Jack protested.

"I've got that little man," Morgan said, hoisting Jack up onto his shoulders. Emily handed him his sign. As they cheered all the competitors crossing the finish line, with the girls moaning at the sounds hammering in their heads, Jack soon started to fidget.

"Papa, do you see dad?"

Reid consulted his watch. "Buy my estimations, he should be getting close."

Dave looked off in the distance. "There he is Champino!"

Jack, having seen the race clothes that his papa had gave his dad as a good luck present, was able to pick Hotch out of the sizeable group of competitors coming towards the finish line. "I see him Papa!"

Morgan crooked his neck to look at Jack. "Jack, where is he?"

"He's in the big group coming Uncle Derek; on the other side in the black triathlon clothes with the white around the top of his shirt." Derek and the rest were immediately able to pick out Hotch.

Emily, rubbing her forehead, looked at JJ. "Is that not a junior G-man in the making or what?" Jayje couldn't help but smile at Jack's abilities.

As Hotch neared the team, they all started cheering louder, with Dave and Jack shouting the most encouragement. "Go Daddy!" Jack shouted. "You can do it!"

Dave added his loud whistle through his teeth that had Mudg barking as well. "Come on Aaron, get in there!"

"Come on Hotch, get across that line!" Derek added. He smiled at the ladies, with their heads pounding, shouting their words of encouragement as well. Reid was adding to the noise as their boss approached.

As Hotch neared them and saw Jack's sign, he broke out in a big smile, crossing the finish line. He slowed down to reach the table of water. A volunteer handed him a medal with a blue ribbon to signify that he finished the race. Hotch gulped down some water and started walking to keep him muscles from cramping.

About the same time, Jack looked at Dave. "Papa! Daddy did it! He really did it!" Morgan pulled Jack down from his shoulders and handed Jack to Dave. JJ, anticipating this moment, had taken the duffle bag from Rossi so the three of them could enjoy their time together. Dave and Jack sped by the team to get to Hotch with Mudg following along.

As Reid, JJ and Garcia started to quickly follow, Derek and Emily held them back. "Let's give them some family time," Morgan smiled. They all slowed up.

Emily said under her breath to Derek, "And get to spy on the fam?" Morgan looked at her and winked.

They walked around the finish line to see Jack racing up to his dad. Jack flew into his dad's arms, who pulled him up to his chest. "You did it dad! You really did it dad!" Jack threw his arms around Aaron's neck. Hotch hugged his son tightly.

"Yeah Jack, I did it," Hotch smiled. Jack pulled out of the embrace. Aaron put the medal around Jack's neck. "That's for you buddy. I couldn't have done this without your support. I missed taking you to school Jack….."

Jack glowed at the medal on the ribbon around his neck and interrupted Hotch. "Dad, papa and I talked. We both know you really wanted to do this. And besides, Papa took me to school." Hotch pulled Jack into another hug.

"I love you son."

"I love you too, dad. But you're getting me all wet," Jack commented, looking at his own shirt. Hotch set him down on the ground. Mudg immediately moved to stand by Jack, now on guard with the crowd of people around.

Dave pulled Hotch into a deep hug. To the casual observer, it was nothing more than a "man" hug. The team all smiled at each other, knowing the difference. Dave whispered in Hotch's ear as they shared the hug. "I hope you know how proud you made our son?" Dave pulled back and looked in Aaron's eyes. "And me." They embraced again.

As they separated, the team looked at each other. Like they did on cases, the two of them shared their moments, but it was extremely private, and for someone not knowing, they would be none the wiser. What was between them was solely between them. Morgan winked at Emily and whispered, "Guess Hotch does have some influence in this relationship after all."

Dave stepped away from Aaron to take Jack's hand, giving Aaron's face at the bottom of his chin a rub. The team moved in to offer their congratulations as well. "I'm impressed," Emily said. "I had money on the swim killing you."

Hotch taking another gulp of water, said, "I practiced." Morgan reached out his hand to offer his congratulations. Hotch accepted it, wrapping his thumb and then hand around Morgan's.

Derek smiled. "Damn, man, you should have gotten into this relationship sooner," he said, smiling, giving Hotch a hug. As he pulled away, he added, "Cause, I like this happy Hotch."

"Me too," Hotch smiled.

JJ pulled him into a huge hug and whispered in his ear. "Please look me in the eye and tell me you are as happy as you seem." Hotch hugged her deeply. He never played favorites among his team, but because this was just so special to have the team here, enjoying this family moment with Dave and Jack, he let his guard slip for a second.

He pulled back and looked JJ in the eyes. "It means the world to me." JJ rubbed his cheek.

"I'm happy for Aaron. I really am. You deserve this." The rest of the team didn't blink. They knew how closely Hotch and Jayje had worked together for years; and how hard Hotch had fought to keep JJ with the team a while back. Looking at Rossi beaming, they put the final piece of the puzzle together. Hotch wanted her back as a profiler. Yet Dave was the one that Hotch trusted to execute the plan. Hotch wisely knew Dave was the only one that could get around Strauss and the bureaucrats.

As JJ pulled away, wiping a tear, Garcia looked at Hotch. "OMG my liege! I don't know where to start. I mean you and Rossi. And Jack; Oh my God Jack. That is just too special! And you finishing…."

Hotch gave Garcia his patented glare. She froze. "Garcia," Hotch said in his office voice.

"Yes sir," Garcia meekly responded.

"Are you going to give me a hug or not?" Hotch laughed with a smile. As they all roared, Garcia nearly tackled him.

Dave pulled Jack into his arms, both of them sharing a smile. "Papa, this is special to dad, isn't it," he whispered.

"Yup, my son it is," Dave whispered back. "But dad has a two left to go," Dave gently smiled, looking at Jack. Morgan, standing next to the two of them, gave a rub to the top of Jack's golden hair he inherited from his mother. He and Rossi shared a smile.

As that was transpiring, Reid stuck out his hand. Aaron shook it. "I'm happy for you big dog," Reid smiled.

"Since when Dr. Reid, do you talk like Morgan," Hotch asked, gulping down more water.

"Since I'm in the same fan club," Reid said, smiling broadly. "And while I'm well versed in all forms of literature, I have to admit; I like stories with happy endings," he simply smiled at Aaron. "Congratulations Hotch," Reid beamed, squeezing Aaron's hand tightly. Hotch and Dave both read the double meaning and smiled at the young genius.

"That means I'm up to bat," Emily snarked. The team roared as Aaron and Dave shared a smile. Emily looked at Jack and smiled. "Jack, plug your ears, because I'm about to say a bad word." She looked at the ground, pawing at it with her shoe for second. "Or more than one," she smiled at Jack again.

Jack simply smiled and stuck a finger in each ear. "Goddamn Hotch, thanks to you and Jayje, I have my life back." Emily paused, bringing a rise of concern in Hotch's eyes. She bored her eyes into his. "Don't; don't you goddamn do that. You protected your team, as tough as it was," Emily paused. "And you protected me." Her eyes formed tears. Morgan rubbed her shoulder. Emily smiled at him and then looked Hotch in the eye. "Just be honest with me, please?"

Hotch looked at her with arched eyebrows. "How much hell did I put you through with Dave? Because," she paused, before gathering her strength to ask, "that's a helluva thing to keep from someone so close to that situation and not tell him the truth," Emily said. "Especially when you're just starting a …..."

"Emily, stop." Hotch said, pulling her into a deep hug. "Dave knows me too well. That's what makes us work so well together; in every phase of our lives." Emily pulled out of the hug to look Hotch in the eye. "To answer to your question: about 36 hours. People that love each can't hide secrets." He kissed her forehead. "Try sharing a bed with profiler," Aaron simply smiled. Emily let a tear run down her cheek as she pulled Hotch into a hug.

Jack looked at Dave. "Papa, is it OK if I pull my fingers out?" The rest roared with laughter as Hotch loosened his grip on Emily, rubbing her back.

-00CM00-

Aaron laid flat on his back in he and Dave's bed. Given the day he had, Aaron smiled at Dave broadly as he climbed into the bed as well. They had spent an hour after the race getting something to eat with team before heading home. Yet Aaron, with his early race call and very strenuous day, spent most of the rest of the day on the couch napping while Dave was parent, taking care of Jack. It was pretty easy since Jack had full buy in that dad had a long and tough day. They shared a special moment when Dave's cell pinged with a message from Chief Strauss. _Give Aaron my heartiest congratulations._ Jack looked at Dave as he shared the message with his son. "That's really from the Ice Queen Papa?"

"Jack, where did you learn that from?"

Jack snickered. "You Papa." He and Dave had spent most of the afternoon in Dave's underground back yard pool, allowing Aaron to nap. Dave made Carbonara for dinner for them. The three of them spent the evening reading _Winnie the Pooh_ with Jack, the last chapters in Jack's bed.

Yet when Dave snuggled up to Hotch, Aaron waved his hand in the air. "I've had too much of a day to be your lover tonight Dave," Hotch said with a sad smile. "I hope you understand."

Dave reached over and kissed Aaron's cheek. "I more than understand." He curled up into Aaron's arm.

Aaron moved swiftly and with his athletic build, quickly pinned Dave to the bed. Looking into his lover's eyes, Dave could have sworn he seen fire. Aaron grinned broadly at him, with a wicked curl. "I've had my power nap and I'm on top," he confidently said. Dave groaned with delight.

###

**A/N: Like I said in the beginning, with the FF Gestapo around, all of the rest of you are just going to have "to let you imagination run wild". ;)**


End file.
